This Love Makes A Little Sense
by Lost and Insecure You Found Me
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are mortal enemies. They used to be best friends; what happened? How will their friendship rekindle? Will it turn into something else? What secrets lie in the ashes of a burnt friendship? *collaboration with: TwilightedTribute*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Okay, I know what you're thinking... this girl can't finish a story to save her life. I realize I have two other stories I'm working on now... but this is a collaboration with NeverLetGoes2Love. She is awesome! She's also posting this story and we might post another story... haha. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry it's short!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

I sigh as I walk into history class.

Another Monday. Another day of school. Another 8 hours I could be spending out in the wilderness providing for my family.

I really don't see the point of this.

I enter the class, late. Everyone turns to stare at me as I walk in. Mr. Greene just ignores me and continues to read out of the shabby history book he holds in his hands.

Keeping my eyes on the back wall, I make my way to my seat.

Until of course, I fall face first onto the hard floor. Everyone turns- smirking- to look at my figure sprawled on the ground. I groan and look up, instantly faced by a pair of sea-blue eyes.

Peeta freaking Mellark just tripped me.

He's slumped in his seat, tapping his pen against the wooden desk. He snickers as he pulls his leg back, putting on his most innocent baby face as Mr. Greene looks up.

"Miss Everdeen? Are you alright?" Mr. Greene questions with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Miss. Everdeen, is your mental state okay?" Peeta whispers under his breath. All his friends within hearing range silently laugh.

I get up and flash a fake smile in the teacher's direction, "Just peechy, Mr. Greene." And make my way to the back of the class to sit with Madge.

Peeta and his friends continue laughing silently and look over in my direction ever so often. He also laughs (about me, I presume) with Lily Cruise, the sweet shop owners daughter.

Flirt.

Stupid Peeta Mellark and his friends. Stupid 'popular' people. I can't believe I was friends with that-that... that _thing_! Look at him... smooth talking the girls. I remember when he used to be decent, nice even! Well, he _is_ nice. Just not to me... I don't get it! He was like my brother. Okay, not my brother... that sounds..._wrong_...I mean, it's wrong to feel like that about your brother. Wait, feel what? Stupid Peeta...

As I sit down at my desk, Madge nudges me.

"What?" I hiss. Madge is one of my best friends, but right now I'm not in the mood. I'm never in the mood when Dough Boy is one of the first people I see in the morning.

Magde raises her eyebrows, "What happened? Why did you fall? You never fall!"

I roll my eyes, "I do when dough boy trips me."

Madge bites back a smile, "Oh-kay. Honestly, I just think he's in love with you."

I glare at her. This isn't the first time she's said that.

Her eyebrows raise under my glare, "Okay, I'm wrong."

I roll my eyes again and look away. The period passes really slow with Peeta Mellark occasionally turning to look at me- always with a smirk playing on his lips- and me shooting him with death glares.

He tripped me in class. Dough boy will pay.

When the bell finally rings I run out of class, not even bothering to wait for Madge.

I run to my locker, but as I approach it, I see it's too late. He's already there, leaning right in front of it.

I grind my teeth together and step forward, "Get out of my way, Peeta," I snarl.

He grins and taps a finger against his chin, pretending to think about it, "Hmm..." he starts, "Nope, I don't think I will."

I narrow my eyes, "Move, Dough Boy. Now."

He looks at me, still smirking, "No."

"Let me remind you," I start, taking a step forward, "I know how to use a bow and arrow."

He raises an eyebrow, "So?"

"So, I suggest you move before I go grab them."

He takes a step closer now, leering down at me, "You have no idea what I can do, Everdeen."

I smirk now, "So what exactly is that? What are you going to do, frost me to death? Or maybe you'll pelt me with rolls and cookies? Face it, Dough Boy, you got nothing on me."

He just rolls his eyes and walks away.

Jerk.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me-us- what you think! Please review; they help! Any questions, possible suggestions or any comment you have.. just put it in a review! I promise I'll look at them all! :) Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating! I was out of town and I have to discuss with NeverLetGoes2Love before I even think about posting, so it's a different process compared to my other stories! Don't get me wrong, I LOVE collaborating with her. She's AMAZING! I love her to bits and hope we can do more together. Please, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

After Peeta leaves, I grab my books for English and begin to make my way to the 3rd floor where my class is located.

On the way to class, I bump into Delly Cartwright.

She smiles at me, "Hi Katniss!"

I give her a little fake smile before walking around her.

_He left me for that._

I quickly shake my head. I can't have my mind wandering back.

I enter the class and quickly sit down at the front next to another Seam girl. While I wait for my teacher to come in and begin the lesson, I doodle on my notepad, not paying any attention to anyone.

After a while, Peeta also walks in with his blonde-haired, blue-eyed friends. They all smirk at me. I roll my eyes as one of the boys pretends to fall on the floor like I did this morning; the kids in the class laugh.

Soon, the teacher- overly bubbly Ms. McNeil- walks in.

She gets everyone to sit properly and not talk. Then she bounces on the balls of her feet and smiles at us "Great news, kids!" she says, smiling. "In the next two months, we're going to be working on a very old book!" She reaches for a book on her desk and holds it up, "Romeo and Juliet! It's romantic and beautiful and amazing!"

As soon as she says the word 'romantic' all the boys groan in disappointment.

Ignoring them, she puts the book down and clasps her hands together, "And_ this_ year, for the first time ever, this class will be putting on the Romeo and Juliet play for all of District 12!" She's beaming.

Kids groan and sigh and whine. I feel like slapping her.

Ms. McNeil holds up her hands to silence us, "Everyone is doing this!" she yells, "This book is about two rivaling families and their children that fall in love! The most famous star-crossed lovers! I have already picked who's going to play who!"

Everyone whispers around the class; they're all wondering what roll they got. I just roll my eyes and continue doodling on my notepad. I probably got the roll of an extra, or a tree, or a branch on a tree. If I'm lucky, I won't get a roll at all; I hope she forgot about me.

Ms. McNeil continues, "You will have to stay after school every day, depending on how large your roll is, to rehearse."

"Get it over with!" a boy groans.

One of Peeta's friends, I assume.

Ms. McNeil crosses her arms, "That is no way to treat your teacher," she scolds. When she gets no reply from him, she drops her arms, "Anyway, I would like to inform you on who is playing who…" She grins as she walks behind her desk, sitting on her chair. "Let's see…" she says, flipping through some papers. "I'll go in order from those who have the least lines, to those who have the most lines."

We all impatiently sit as she first lists the lucky ones; the ones that get one or two lines at the most, to the poor, unfortunate souls that get all the lines. At first, I pay no attention, thinking I'll be one of the first to be called.

When I'm not, though, I begin to get more anxious. I tap my pen on my desk when people are being assigned to the family members- also known as the supporting characters.

"The nurse," Ms. McNeil says, her eyes scanning the paper, "goes to Delly!"

The grip on my pen tightens at the thought of having to rehearse with her. I miss one of the characters Ms. McNeil listed in the mist of my anger, but I don't think it was that important.

"Friar Lawrence," she continues, "goes to Pierce." I scoff as Peeta Mellark's best friend cheers for himself. "And Juliet," she grins.

_Wait, Juliet? Isn't that the most important girl? Wouldn't she have the most lines? Where do I fit into this? Wait… Oh, please tell me my teacher forgot about me…_

"goes to Katniss!"

_Dammit._

I hear a few snickers from the back of the classroom, along with whispers. No one really says much, because they're all waiting for who's going to be Romeo.

"Romeo," she says slowly, "goes to," she watches me as the worst word possible leaves her mouth, "Peeta."

My head whips around, facing the back of the classroom. I immediately lock eyes with _him; _he looks pissed. His nostrils flare as he stands up, I doing the same.

"I object!" we both say at the same time.

Ms. McNeil rolls her eyes, "You can't _object._"

Peeta glares at her, "I refuse to work with _her_!" he says pointing to me.

I narrow my eyes at him, "And I refuse to work with _him_!" I say pointing to him.

"Cat fight!" Pierce meows.

"Shut up!" I hiss.

Ms. McNeil stands up, throwing her papers on her desk, "Settle down!" she screeches. "Peeta, Katniss, the whole point of this project is to teach everyone how to get along!"

"The last person I want to get along with is her," Peeta mutters.

I scoff, "You're not exactly the man of my freaking dreams, Peeta."

Pierce laughes at my statement.

Peeta glares at him- effectively shutting his trap- before turning back to me, "I don't-" but he is cut off by our English teacher.

"Want to hear another _word_ out of you two!" she says, ending Peeta's unfinished sentence, "Now sit _down_! You'd think I was asking you to walk all the way to the _Capitol_ on hot coals!"

Pierce guffaws at that, "Its _worse_! My sister's read that book or whatever and she said that Romeo and Juliet _kiss_!" Then he erupted into a fit of fairly girly giggles.

"_No_!" Me and Peeta yell.

Ms. McNiel sighs and puts her head in her hands. Then she rests her chin on her folded palms while giving Pierce the evil eye.

Pierce just laughs, "Peeta and Katniss sitting in a tree, _k-i-s-s-i-n-g_," he mutters under his breath.

"At least I'm not an old guy," Peeta growles towards him.

Pierce's blond eyebrows shoot up, "You wanna go, bread boy?"

"Pierce, I think you've caused enough stress for the day," Ms. McNeil says to him.

He just rolls his eyes, a light smirk never leaving his face.

"Peeta, Katniss, sit _down_. _Now_!" Ms. McNeil yells.

We slowly sit down, still glaring at her.

_No way in __**hell**__ would I...kiss...__**Peeta**__! Why __**me**__? Why _**him**_?_

_Well damn this all to hell._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think of it by reviewing! I love reviews! REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. haha. you can also message me if you have any suggestions :) Thank you so much for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been like 7 months. .-. I'm so sorry. But this time it's not entirely my fault! The person I've been writing this with hasn't been on in a really long time. So I decided to just update on my own. So... here! It's not that long, so sorry. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"I hate life itself," I complain to my best friend.

He rolls his perfect grey eyes, not caring about my dilemma, "You've dealt with far worse, Katniss. I think you'll manage."

"No, Gale!" I groan. "You don't get it!" I drop my head on the cafeteria table, "They're going to make me kiss Peeta," I pause as my head makes a thumping sound against the table, "freaking," I bang my head again, "Mellark," I say with a last smack to my forehead.

Gale picks at his teeth as he shakes his head, "If you're so worked up about it, then don't do it."

I scoff as I pick up my head, "That's a brilliant idea," I tell him with nothing but sarcasm. "If it wasn't work half my grade."

He raises his eyebrows, "When did _you _start caring about grades?"

I sigh, "When I realized the faster I finish school, the faster I can get the hell away from here; I can't afford to fail a grade."

He eyes me suspiciously, "So you're planning on leaving the District as soon as you get out of school?"

"Been planning on it since the day my father died," I tell him.

He grins, shrugging his shoulders, "Count me in!"

I slightly smile, "Now I just have to get through the k-k-ka-ka-ka-ki-ki-"

"The kiss?" Gale finishes for me.

I shudder, "Yeah, _that_."

He chuckles, "Good luck with that."

We stand, gathering our things as we begin making our way to the door to beat the end-of-lunch traffic. Instead of things going as planned, though, a certain someone ruins it.

"Watch it," Gale growls as we bump in to two blonde boys.

Their near identical blue eyes stare at us, but only one speaks up, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? It's Juliet in the flesh," Pierce grins.

Gale raises an eyebrow, pointing to Pierce, "_This _is the nimrod that you have to kiss?" His eyes float from the top of Pierce, down to the very bottom. Gale scoffs, "I can see why you're so upset." I roll my eyes, and move his hand to the side, making it point to Peeta instead. Gale's eyes widen, "Dear Lord, what did you do to earn that kind of punishment?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I hate life, and it apparently hates me."

Peeta rolls his eyes, "_Everything_ hates you."

"What did you say?" Gale snarls as he takes an aggressive step toward him.

Peeta moves back a bit, obviously intimidated by Gale's threatening appearance. He takes his hands up slightly, "I said nothing," he lies. "Boyfriend to the rescue," he huffs.

Pierce frowns, "Boyfriend?"

I shake my head, scoffing, "Gale isn't my boyfriend."

Peeta is about to roll his eyes, when Gale glares at him, "But that doesn't mean I won't defend her." He eyes Peeta carefully, "You screw with her, and I'll bust your balls. You hear me?"

Peeta flicks his hand at him; Pierce speaks with respect, "We won't hurt her. Promise!"

Gale pushes pass the two, "Let's go, Katniss," he orders.

Pierce looks at me and slightly smiles, "I wouldn't dare hurt Juliet."

Peeta rolls his eyes, "Let's go, Pierce," he says in the same commanding tone as Gale. He begins walking off, not caring that his best friend is still standing in front of me.

Pierce smiles, "I can't wait to work with you."

I shake my head, "You don't have to play nice."

His smile falters, "I'm not _playing_ nice. I'm _being_ nice. There's a difference." I nod my head and begin walking away. "So we're staring rehearsal today," he says as he follows me, quickening his pace to keep up with me. I nod my head again, hoping he'll get bored and leave. "We could, you know, practice outside of rehearsal if you want." We have English class again, because it's a block period, so we walk in together; a couple of people stare at us. "I could, like, help you with lines and stuff."

I raise an eyebrow, "Do our characters even have scenes together?"

He nods his head, "Yeah, I looked through the book after we were assigned the characters."

That's not like Pierce. He's one of the lazy, joking guys. When we're assigned something like this, he isn't one to get excited. Though he's smart, he prefers not to do more than the minimum.

He sheepishly grins, "I wanted to see if we could practice together… So I needed to know if we have any parts together… and… we do!" I settle into my seat, and Pierce stands next to me.

I grit my teeth, "If I agree to whatever the hell you're talking about, will you go away?"

He smiles at me and shrugs, "That seems reasonable."

I sigh, "Fine."

"Yes," he sighs of relief as he walks back to his desk. Before sitting down, he whispers something to his friends; it earns him high fives from everyone but Peeta, who scoffs.

Mrs. McNeil rolls her eyes, "If you guys are done celebrating... whatever... will you sit down?"

Pierce smirks, "Actually, we're not done celebrating. So we'll just keep standing."

Mrs. McNeil crosses her arms, "Sit down."

He laughs, saluting her, "Yes, sir!" She glares at him as he slides into his seat, grinning, "I mean ma'am."

Peeta shakes his head, "You had it right the first time, my friend!"

"I would punish you by taking away your part," Mrs. McNeil says; Peeta and I look at each other, both eagerly waiting for what she has to say. She breathes out, "But you keeping the part is more of a punishment." Peeta and I groan in unison, both sliding into our seats, quite upset. We don't want to deal with one another. Sensing she received slight power for once, Mrs. McNeil grins, "Speaking of the project, all main parts have to stay after school today."

Delly's annoying voice automatically begins ringing in my voice as she speaks up, whining about how she can't make it after school today. Groaning, I mumble to myself how no one gives. She kept giving reasons as to why she could't go, even after our teacher rejected every excuse.

"Will you just shut up Delly?" I hear Pierce hiss.

"Yes!" I agree, "Thank you!"

"Leave her alone," Peeta nearly snaps at the two of us, mainly directed at me, though.

I roll my eyes, not even bothering to care that he's always defended her over me, even when we were kids. Finally, our teacher gives into Delly's peti ways, and she won't be attending after school rehearsal today.

At least I'll be dealing with one less idiotic blondy today.

I have to deal with enough as it is.

Oh Lord help me.

I'm gonna need it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! It's nothing much, so I'll try to figure out what I'm going to do with this story. :\ If you have any ideas, please PLEASE message me! :)<strong>

**Go to my profile for my usernames for my Instagrams, my Twitter, and my Wattpad.**

**Thank you for reading. Love you all! :)**


End file.
